


Sinful

by Olaylou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Forbidden Love, M/M, Top Harry, Top Louis, homophobic parents, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olaylou/pseuds/Olaylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has always had a crush on the Pastor's son Louis. Ever since he randomly stopped by last year and decided to stay and help his dad out with the Church. Everything about him turns him on; his tattoos, his eyes, his playfulness. After a while, Louis and Harry get close... Maybe a little too close</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the chapter, I'm sorry about how short it is but the chapters will be longer I promise. 
> 
> My Instagram is olay.lou if you wanna talk about the book or start some shit with me ❤️

There he was; Louis Tomlinson. He's the most beautiful guy Harry has  ever laid eyes on. He often dreams about them together; Laughing, hugging, kissing, _touching_. But a few  things stand in the way of that. One, Louis is twenty something years old and Harry is underage. Also, Louis' is the communities Pastor's son so he's obviously a homophobe. Well, Maybe;

 

Pastor Tomlinson also says Inking your skin is the Devil's work but Louis has more tattoos than the Bible has paper.

The other thing is Harry's mom would kill him if she found out another one of her children came out, liking the same parts they have on another human.

 

His sister, Gemma came out to their mom two years ago and he hasn't seen her since. His mom kicked her out once she found out that her best friend Bella was actually her girlfriend. She was eighteen when their mom did what she did so she just moved in with Bella, a few towns over. Harry would see her but his mom absolutely forbid him to go anywhere near her.

Gemma was her favorite so imagine how she'd treat Harry if he came out as gay? He doesn't have a boyfriend, Harry  can't move in with anyone after she kicks him out. He'd be on the streets.  So he'd rather tell her when he's ready to move out (which is in a few months, He found out a small apartment outside of town) or when he goes to college; she can't stop him from doing anything there.

 

Right now, Harry and his mom are in church. The Styles family sits a few seats down from Louis, giving Harry a perfect view of Louis. His hair was brushed back and you can see his tattoos peeking out of the sleeves of his white button up.

 

"Harry, are you paying attention to Pastor Tomlinson?" Ms. Styles whispered.

"Of course"   

She nodded and his attention went back to Louis. He stared so long and hard at the older boy that he must've felt it because he turned back at Harry and smiled.

His bright blue eyes were soft and his smile was friendly. But that didn't stop Harold from keeping his head down until it was officially time to leave. When Pastor Tomlinson said his last words, he begged his mom to hurry up.  

"Mom please. I really need to use the bathroom." Harry lied. His mom rolled her eyes, "Just use the church bathroom. I want to speak to Pastor Tomlinson." He sighed while his mom walked away.

Harry quickly walked to the car, but of course, he had to bump into someone and almost fall on his face. But to make it worse, the person he bumped into was **Louis fucking Tomlinson.**

 

"I'm so sorry! I ruined your shoes!" Harry exclaimed. His cheeks were stained red from embarrassment. 

"It's fine. Between me and you, I hate these shoes anyways. They're uncomfortable and they make me look like I'm a fucking daft prep." Harry let out the breath he was holding. "I'm Harry, Harry Styles."

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Louis Tomlinson, I know who you are." Harry smiled at him.

"Stalking me?" He playfully asked. 

"Don't flatter yourself, you're the Pastor's son. Everybody knows who you are."

 

He laughed again, his eyes almost shutting because his smile is so big. "Well played. I should go, I'm going to be really busy in about five minutes. I'll see you later, Harry." Louis walked over to his dad and Harry waited for his mom in the car.

He replayed their conversation in his head over and over again.

"I just talked to Louis Tomlinson." He whispered to himself.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO, I did a second chapter

 

"Who would you fuck; Paula Dean or Martha Stewart?" Louis asked. Him and his buddy Zayn went to Zayn's girlfriend, Gigi's house for their weekly kickback.

"Well I'm definitely fucking Martha." Louis gave his friend a disgusted look. "Dude what the fuck?"

Zayn laughed, "What? She went to prison, can you imagine how hot roleplay would be with her?" He laughed tried to highfive his girlfriend who jokingly smacked it away."Say one more thing and you're sleeping on the couch." Gigi said, laughing while Louis ooo'd.

"Shut up and pass me a beer." Zayn mumbled. "Get it yourself, lazy." Gigi  rolled her eyes knowing their small skrabble was about to take place.

"Wanker."

"Twat."

"Your mom"

"Your dad" Louis smirked at the younger boys reaction. He sighed and walked into the Kitchen

'Where are you going babes?" Gigi yelled, making Zayn yell shut up.

Louis and Gigi laughed until it got awkwardly quiet "So Gigi."

"So Louis."

"So Gigi, I heard your brother is graduating college and wants to visit." She punched her friend's arm. "You're obsessed with my brother you freak." Louis rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "First of all, I wasn't obsessed. He was just the hottest Senior my Freshman eyes had ever seen."

Gigi laughed, "Dude you drew the creepiest drawings of you two together!" Louis shoved his friend off the couch. "Fuck off cunt. I wasn't the one basically masturbating to-"

"Shut, the fuck, up!" She smacked her hand over Louis mouth, muffling his laugh.

"All right all right, don't get your panties in a twist." They continued to talk until Zayn walked in like a confused sad puppy. "Louis there's no more beers." Zayn threw the empty box at Louis, and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Okay what does that have to do with me?" Louis sassed. Taking his last sip of beer.

"You're the only one that knows how to drive while buzzed." Gigi added. Louis hummed loudly, rolling his eyes and grabbed his jacket.

"You owe me 10 bucks when I get back." He said as he walked out the door.

The best part about living in a small town is everything is close. There was a 7/11 literally five minutes away. But since Louis has been drinking, he had to go a bit slower than the speed limit.

When he got there, he greeted the cashier, "Brian! What's up, kid?" The guy rolled his eyes, "My name is Patrick." Louis laughed and went to get a six pack.

"Hey Patrick." A familiar voice greeted.

"Harry! What's up buddy?" The clerk enthusiastically said. Louis walked behind the guy.

 _"Where have I heard that name before?"_ Louis thought.

The boy looked familiar.

The boy in front of Louis stepped on his shoe and that's when he remembered. "I'm sorry, sir, I honestly- Louis?" Harry looked flustered.

"Yanno, these are actually my favorite shoes, nothing a good wipe won't fix though. Don't worry." Louis smiled at the ridiculously tall boy who nodded and blushed. "You look different. I thought you would dress like a prude." Louis said, the alcohol having some type of effect on his words. Harry just smiled though, he was wearing, super tight skinny jeans with a pink polkadot shirt and worn out brown boots.

"Yeah well I wish I could say the same to you. You dress exactly how I pictured you would."

Louis paid for the beer and smirked at Harry. "You think about me often?" Louis laughed and Harry lost his balanced, almost tipping over the gum ball machine. "I'm just kidding, love, don't hurt yourself there." Louis joked.

Harry quickly paid for the pack of cigarettes and started to walk out, Louis doing the same. "I didn't pick you for a smoker." Louis walked in front of Harry, who was lighting a cigarette. Harry took a puff and nodded, "I didn't pick you as a Billy Joel fan." Harry said, addressing Louis' '' Billie Joel, in Madison Square Gardens" shirt

"The dude is pretty cool, what did you think I'd like? Some heavy metal rock band? I'm just shocked you knew who he was." "I love Billie Joel."Harry smiled, stepping on his cigarette bud, picking it up and throwing it in the trash.

"A guy that has nice hair, nice taste in music and doesn't litter. Your girlfriend must really love you." Louis stated making Harry uncomfortable. Harry wanted to him but what if he was homophobic and told his mom? He might not like that his mom is homophobic but she is still his mom and he loves her, he'd be heartbroken at her response.

Louis realized what he said had some effect on Harry so he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Are you-" Harry cut him off and tried to make the conversation lighter. "Am I dating anyone? Nope, I'm as single as a 55 year old man living with his mom." Harry mentally smacked himself.

"You're funny," Louis smiled, "I should go, my friends are waiting for me." He swung the beer slightly and started to walk to his car. "Do you need a ride home?"

Harry shook his head, "No thanks, I like walking, it's peaceful and you've been drinking. No need for us to both die," Harry joked. "I'll see you around though." Louis said a quick goodbye and started to drive off.

"Wait!" Harry screamed, Louis stopped and rolled down his window. 

"Can I have your number? I mean, only if you want to give it to me. It's your decision but I wouldn't mind having it because you're a nice, good looking chap. NOT THAT I THINK YOU'RE HOT I JUST MEAN-" 

Louis busted out laughing, he laughed so hard he started shaking and didn't stop laughing until he noticed how flustered Harry was. 

"Harry, stop rambling, here give me your phone and I'll put my number in." Harru nodded and gave Louis his phone. 

"I need another cigarette." Harry whispered, taking his phone and walking off, after thanking him.

Louis shook his head and drove off.


	3. PLEASE READ

I'm sorry for not being able to update this book and when I did the chapters were rushed and choppy. I redid the first and second chapter. Nothing major but if you really wanna go back to read them, you can. I'll be making sure these chapters are better than what I've been giving you. I'm busy with school but I'll try to update as much as I can. My instagram is Botoxlou if you're confused or want to talk. I have to go but thank you so much for reading my fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baackkkkkkk

"I don't know what to say." Harry told his best friend Billie. She shook her head and and sat on her bed. "When did he give you his number?" 

"Two days ago." She sighed and patted Harry's leg, "You suck at dating." 

"We're aren't dating."

'Well, you suck at almost dating!" Billie exclaimed, making the two laugh. "Here just give me your phone i'll text him for you." She snatched his phone and saw his name was already a contact.

"God this is sad Harry." Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I chickened out a couple times. Just make sure it sounds like it's me typing this." 

Billie mumbled a couple 'yeah's under her breath while texting the boy. "There you go!" She smiled and threw him his phone.  Harry read the message and started to freak out. 

"Billie! Why did you write this? He's gonna think I'm too desperate! Ugh." Harry flopped on her bed and Billie grew annoyed. 'Harry all I  said was 'Hey it's Harry. Don't be a drama queen." 

 

The boy breathed and waited for Louis to text him back. "I'm bored, Lets go somewhere." Billie shrugged, "Sure just let me get dressed." Harry started watching YouTube videos while Billie got dressed. He was pretty quiet until his phone went off. He smiled and got his self ready to answer Louis text, which was only a "Hey", but still. 

**Harry: What's up**

 

"Billie hurry up." " I _can't_   nothing is matching my hair!! Ugh I can't wait until you redye my hair the blue is fading into an ugly seaweed color." Harry laughed and after a tough conversation on her wearing plain blue jeans and a black shirt they left. "You just wanted to look better than me." "I always look better than you. It's just nature." He grinned a cheeky smile, making Billie slightly shoving him into the park fence. 

"Ow, bitch!" Harry shoved her back. They laughed until they saw the swing set. 

 

"There's only one swing set left." Harry said seriously 

"Yup"

"You know what this means, right ?" 

"Yup" The friends looked at each other and smiled,

"LAST ONE TO THE SWING PUSHES!"  They ran but halfway there Harry grew tired and so did Billie. "How about we just go to the slide." Billie said. Both were so tired they laid on the grass. 

"Or we can just lay here and listen to your stupid emo music." Billie would say something but she was too tired. "Okay, while I do that go see if your boy toy  texted you." Harry checked his phone and sure enough he did. 

 

**Tommo: Nothing, just picking out a pair of shoes you didn't scrape up. Hbu young Harold?**

Harry grinned and put his phone in his pocket. "I'm guessing by that huge grin on your face, he did text you back?" He nodded and looked at her, "I'll talk to him later, I'm hanging out with you at the moment and I want to until you leave to go back to college tomorrow."

"Harry shut up. My apartment is literally 20 minutes away from your mom's. Go text him before we leave, I'm hungry." 

 **Harry: Wow you're side dissing ? I thought that was beneath you.**  

**Harry: P.S Don't ask me what side dissing is, my friend Billie is from America and she uses it a lot I think it means sneaking an insult.**

**Tommo: Yeah don't worry American slang is fucking weird. I only know a few because my best friend's girlfriend is from LA**

 

"Billie where are we going? I want pizza or should we get fries?" 

"Fries obviously, we had pizza earlier." "You can never eat enough pizza"

"Yeah okay, where'd you get that one from? Tumblr?"

"Haha aren't you hilarious." 

 

They continued to playfully bicker even as they were eating and the ride back to her house. "I'm pretty tired, are you sleeping with me or on the couch?" The couch since it's near the kitchen and I can fart without me being worried how I'm gonna die if you smell it." Billie fell on the floor laughing. "I know we've been friends for about a good three years but I still don't need to know everything you think." Young Harold blushed from being a little embarrassed and helped her up. "Now I'm really sleeping on the couch. I'll see you tomorrow, B" "Night Styles"

 

Harry took of his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. He buried himself in a couple blankets and hoped Louis was still awake

 

**Harry: Hey you still up?**

 

No longer than a couple seconds, Louis replied,

 

**Tommo: Obviously, It's only midnight. Anything wrong?**

**Harry: No I just didn't want you to think I was ignoring you or something. I was with Billie today.**

**Tommo: Is Billie your girlfriend?**

**Harry: HA hilarious, you actually made me laugh.**

**Tommo: I'm guessing that's a no.**

**Harry: Yeah she's just my best friend. I've known her for as long as she's been in college, so about three years. We met at karaoke bar.**

**Tommo: Oooohhhh that's good I guess. I never really finished college it was so stressful and I did a lot of shitty things there, I just dropped out and never looked back. Best idea ever,**

 

And that's what started their deep conversations that night. They talked until 4 in the morning about their goals in life and their wants and needs. Harry fell asleep glad he was talking to his crush and Louis fell asleep after a beer and masturbating. 

 

 


End file.
